ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix (Old)
'Backstory ' In this series Ben is 20 years old and is working with Agrregor and Zs'kayr to defeat ultimate Vilgax who obtained the Ultimonitrix which has 9,000 aliens where as the new Fusetrix has 1,000,097 aliens but Ben only unlocked 10 so far. Gwen and Kevin are now plumber that are solving a murder that happend at the plumber academy. Ben lost all of his old aliens but he willl regain them soon. Ben scanned Kolar so Fourarms will have a different appearnce. Episodes Ultimate Omnitrix Flashback Grampa and a Cousin The Best 10 years of my Life Ultimates Forever King George Falls Diagon released but with a price Return of the Negative 10 with Friends images (7).jpg|Rocks Images (7).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (4).jpg Netendon1.png|Ultimate Dan Thundar3.png|Max the meggawhatt Dan3.png|Dint Mechamorph.png|Bossy the galvinic mocamorph Pyrosity.png|Alan Albright Pilam.png|Ultimate Dint Wrapz.png|Mumfry EATME2.png|Hent Dint and Dan Restoring Peace Meeting up with Rex again Paradox, GONE! Ultimate 10 Unlocking more ultimates! Gwen or the Fusetrix? Characters Main Magister Ben 10 Zs'kayr Dan Max Magister Gwen Magister Kevin Agrregor Verdona Xylene Ken 10 Khai Green Jenny Tennyson Villians Ultimate Vilgax Ultimate Great One Dint Ghost Freed Ult. Cannonbolt Ghost Freed Ult. Swampfire Colonel Rozum Sunder Darkstar Clancy Rojo Spellbinder Hex (2 years old since he fell in the youthening pound) Charmcaster Addwaitya Cash JT Ultimate Animo Ultimate Ultimos Ultimate Snyptak Ultimate Tini Ghost Pierce Ultimate Helen Ultimate Manny Ultimate Alan Cooper Freed Ult. Hummongasaur Freed Ult. Echo Echo freed ult. spidermonkey freed ult big chill freed ult wildmutt freed ult ben freed ult Rath Freed ultimate Brainstorm Ultimate Highbreed Protester who serves only Vilgax Ultimate Diagon Lubruca Old George Ghost Discroll Ultimate Enoch Garbage Monster Ultimate Albedo Anodite Gwen Clone (EVIL) Osmonian Kevin Clone (Evil) Eon Ben Clone (Evil) Flame Keeper Circle Forever Knights Ultimate Eon Ghost Pandor Ghost Bilivian Ghost Galapagus Ghost Raad Ghost Andreas Mumfry Bossy Hent Magister Sylvania Plot of the series The first two seasons are Ben, Agrregor and Zs' kayr fighting ULT. Vilgax and Ult. Great one In the third seaon the Forever Knights and the Flame Keepers Circle join up with ult, Vilgax and Ult. Great one and make a super empire and invade Earth TRIVIA *Ben, Gwen and Kevin will be seperated for most of the series *They are all Magisters *Ben scans Kolar so when he regains Fourarms he is blue and has a different appearnce. *He starts out with 10 new aliens like always *Paradox actually dies in this series *Lots of minor characters will come back *Ben still has green eyes even though ben 10,00 ha brown eyes *Atomix, Shellhead, Toepick, Snakepit, Snadbox, Rocks and Squidstrictor and part of the new ten aliens Ben 10 obtains *This is non-canon to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *This is in honor of Dwayne Mcduffie *This is the same timeline as the one that Albedo got trapped in Alien X for a year *Cooper is a villian being controlled by Dint's mind control thing a ma jig *Clockwork, Eatle, Jury Rigg, ChamAlien, Shocksquatch, Fastrack will appear with all appear with all of Ben's new and old aliens *The most common used alien is ultimate alien x who is indistructable and invincable *Techadon will appear also *The oringal ten are Toepick, Atomix, Earthshaker, Mindmesser, Icepick, Sandbox, Shellhead, Snakepit, Rocks and Squidstrictor *A new major villian is Ultimate Albedo who was a hidden power *There will be an ultimate for every alien *Vilgax's true form can't be used while he is Ult. Vilgax Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Backstory Category:Characters